1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a temperature sensing apparatus, in general, and to an easily calibrated temperature sensing apparatus, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical approach to measuring temperatures is to utilize a PN diode junction as a temperature sensor. In integrated circuit applications, the PN junction is typically provided by using a bipolar transistor integrated into the substrate.
In investigating the properties of PN junction temperature sensors, I have determined that certain inaccuracies result from the standard methodology utilized to sense temperatures of substrates of microprocessors.